Christmas With The Fix-It Family
by LiLmomo19
Summary: felix has a special christmas with his family and brings along tamora vanellope and ralph! my first fanfic (nobody cares) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Surprise!

**This chapter is mainly about Felix's niece and nephews heNO**

Felix's P.O.V.

Wow it is almost Christmas! MY brothers and sisters Sarah ,Louis ,Daniella ,Ryan ,Isabella ,and I loved Christmas. It would be an awesome idea for Ralph Vanellope and Tamora to meet them! I bet that they would really be surprised.

* * *

"hi sweetheart!" I said as I saw Tammie walking towards me. "hey fix-it!" she said. "can we visit my brothers and sisters for Christmas? We can bring Ralph and Vanellope? Please? I am dying to see my family again!" I begged her "alright we can visit them" "yes!" "you happy now Felix?" "yeah, let's go tell the Vanellope and Ralph so they know" "yeah let's go. Wait where would they be?" Tamora asked. "the president's castle" I said. "hey you guys!" Vanellope said walking up to us with Ralph. "oh hey, we were about to go get you guys" Tamora said. "really, for what?" Ralph asked "oh i just wanted to know if you guys want to come with us on vacation for Christmas." i said "uh i don-" Ralph started "sure we would! i wanna meet your family Felix!" Vanellope said "great we leave in three days, plenty of time to pack up!" i said. "ooh this is gonna be so exciting!" Vanellope yelled\

* * *

Emily's P.O.V.

"well mom says uncle Felix is coming." i said "who's uncle Felix" Isaac said "mom said that he's her brother" i replied "dude text Justin & Daniel about this!" Isaac said  
Emily, Justin & Daniel's texting conversation

Send to: Justin F. Daniel F.

Message

ME: Guys! Come over ASAP!

Daniel: why?

Justin: yeah why?

Me: just come downstairs!

Justin&Daniel: okay!

End of Conversation

* * *

Justin's P.O.V.

"i wonder what's so important" i said "maybe we are getting a huge surprise for us!" Daniel said " one word Daniel... . !" "yeah, i know i am" we went downstairs to see Isaac and Emily. "hey guys!" Emma said.(Emily's nickname is Emma) "yeah hey, we have important news!" Isaac said "Yeah you guys really need to help clean up the place when they come" Emma said. "they who's they?" me and Danny said (i bet you can guess who Danny is) "your mom's brother,wife and their friends" "oh" Danny said. "hey Justin remember you said daddy instead of Danny?" Isaac said "dude please let that go already" I said "hey Danie;, remember when you fell backwards when we were racing?" Emily said. i guess she said that to get the awkward out of the air. "Don't judge" he said pointing at Emma. "so when do you guys think uncle Felix and them are coming?" i asked. "about three days; tops" "okay then, time to clean then" i said "well then; GET TO WORK!" Emily yelled. "come on Daniel" i said

Isaac's P.O.V

"i guess we start?" " no we just sit here doing nothing, yes we start!" Emily said "well sorry" ( my friends do this to me to get me mad, results for them end badly .) "do you think that uncle Felix is nice?" I asked Emily. "Yeah i do mom said that he's just like uncle Louis and aunt Daniella" Emily said while sweeping the floor. "oh cool." "Emma am i older than you?" "no i am; by ten minutes" she replied. "how do you know?" "mom told me" "Oh" " I'll be back Isaac don't scream when you see a tiny spider" (that's me at home) "dude" i said in a warning tone. "dude Isaac you don't scare me you know that" she said

"Isaac!" Emily screamed. "what?" "where is my ipod?" she asked "on the counter or in your room and if you are going to ask where your iphone is it's on your desk!" i yelled as she want up to her room.

Emily's P.O.V

when we all finished cleaning the entire house we decided to just chill. ten minutes later Daniel hit me "what the **** did you do that for?!" "because YOLO!" (A/N i really hate it when people say that it annoys the crap outta me P.S. you live every day) "oh **** yolo *****!" i said

**LOL don't judge these characters are my friends in real life they are like my brothers! Oh there are a few more oc's like Ivan (my other best guy friend) No flames cuz it's my first fanfic REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Arrival And Meetings

**so this chapter is about what kinda about my day today Emily's best friend Alyssa is included in this chapter i would like to thank Edlover23 and candysparkles627 for reviewing. oh and by the way Ivan will be in this chapter; along with some other oc's so hope you guys enjoy! btw Ivan is Emily's other best friend. (Ivan has a crush on Emily) Emily thinks of Ivan as a brother. .that means that Ivan likes me but i like Liam (my best friend since kindergarden) my life is so confusing **

Ivan's P.O.V.

"well I'm going to Emma's house, wanna come Ally?" I said. "well duh i wanna see Emily!" she replied "okay call her and tell her we're coming to her house!' i yelled as she assembled her stuff. "you do it!" she said 'im doin somthing " she said "okay then" i said. "hello?" "oh hey Emi-" "Please leave a message after the beep cuz I'm a bit busy right now" "man i fell for it again!" i yelled. "call Isaac then!" Alyssa said "okay then" i replied. "oh hey Ivan"Isaac said. "hey is it okay if me and Ally come over?" "uh sure we aren't doing anything at the moment so why not?" "okay we'll be over in a bit" i hung up. "come on Ally!" "okay, okay I'm coming I'm coming" she said "well hurry up then!" when we arrived at Emma's place, everyone was there. "hey Ivan, hey Ally" Emily said "hey you guys are all here" i said "Emily why didn't you answer your phone?" i asked ""i was busy cleaning" "oh, okay then?"

Daniella's P.O.V.

15 years since we last seen him. i just miss him so much! he is going to be here soon so i better tell everyone!

"guys they will be here very soon, are you guys ready?!" i screamed/yelled. "yes!" they all said. 15 minutes later the doorbell rang " I GOT IT MOM!" Emily yelled (can you guess where that's from?) "god Emma don't need to be to loud!" Daniel said. "don't tell me what to do" she said "well; to bad to sad I'm older than you" "shut up!" she opened the door and then went upstairs. "hey guys!" i said "who was that?" Felix said "my daughter" i said "what?" Emily came running downstairs and apparently tripped and fall down the rest of the stairs. "I'm okay" she said "nobody asked" Isaac said "no s**t Sherlock" Daniel said. "screw you" Isaac said in a British accent. "boys! language please" i said "yes auntie!" they said "was i missing something these 15 years?" Felix said the last time we've seen each other was when i got married to Gaven. "yes i have 2 kids now" i said "where have i been all this time? how old are they?" he asked. Isaac is 12 and Emily is 10" i said "intro maybe bro?" i said "oh, right this is Tamora, my wife Ralph and Vanellope" "hi!" the little girl said. "i am their friend Vanellope" she said " hi there" i said. Emily was about to walk out. "where are you going?" i said "to get Kennan" "come here" " okay then " this is Emily, Emily this is your uncle Felix, aunt Tamora and their friends Ralph and Vanellope." "hi" she said. she turned around and said "now can i get Kennan?" she asked "put on a jacket then you can go" "okay then, ISAAC!" she screamed. he came running in "what?" he said sounding nervous. "we're going to Kennan's house" "Is that it? i was playing a video game!" "dude stop whining like the little baby you are and get out of your room for once! GOD DAMN!" she yelled pulling his hood choking him. "i can't breathe " he said " i don't care" she said. then they left. "sorry about them guys they are always like that" i said "really?" Vanellope said. "well, yes" i said " i wonder why" Tamora said. " emo!" Ally said "what?" i said "she's emo; emo is short for emotional! duh!" she said "what about Shannon?" (A/N: Shannon is Daniel's little sister. a few months younger than Emily) " no she is hyper-active she can't stand being sad so she just doesn't be sad; don't ask why because nobody knows what is wrong with hat little girl, Emma is more normal than her, and Emma isn't normal at all! well she is as normal as anyone " she said "this is Alyssa we call her Ally" "hi" they all said. 5 minutes later the door opened "we're back; oh i also brought Alison " Emma said "a lot of people much" Ali said

**sorry i haven't updated in a while i was at my aunts house and we couldn't go on the computer there because we were baking stuffs for Christmas and waiting for my other cousins to come this chapter was sorta random and i wanted to update really badly and so this just came to mind and then yeah. the reason i put this character Kennan in here is because he gave me a beautiful neacklace that was $50.00 i wouldn't take it off. hahaha my friend Julia and i are writing this story for now on, Review! no flames aloud! (fyi i may spell some things wrong)**


End file.
